Power Rangers: Mega Samurai - The Movie
Power Rangers: Mega Samurai - The Movie is a special of Power Rangers Megaforce. The movie focuses on the Team-Up between the Mega Rangers & the Samurai Rangers of Power Rangers Samurai & Super Samurai. This movie uses footage from the Super Sentai movie Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku. Story While heading to the store to pick up things for his fellow Mega Rangers & Tensou, Troy finds himself fighting Moogers & the Nighlok Freaknog before he receives aid from the Red Samurai Ranger. However, the fight is witnessed by a mysterious figure as Freaknog falls back. Thinking that Master Xandred has somehow returned, Jayden leaves to recall his vassals while accepting the Mega Rangers' help. Setting up base in the Command Center against his wishes, Jayden introduces Mentor Ji to the Mega Rangers as the others as they learn of the Nighloks as Kevin is the first to arrive before the Nighloks resume their attack. Using Loogies to hold off the two Samurai Rangers, Freaknog attacks the Mega Rangers as the Green Samurai Ranger arrives. However, the leader of the Nighloks arrives, revealing himself not to be Xandred but Vrak, now wielding Nighlok armor, calling himself "Xandred's heir". He battles the Super Red Samurai Ranger before sticking his Zombats on the samurai before spiriting him away. As Troy tries to convince Kevin & Mike to help them, Emma & Jake pick up Mia while Noah & Gia meet with Emily before the reunion is interrupted by Jayden as he turns into the Red Nighlok Ranger as he attacks the Mega Rangers to his vassals' shock before he attacks them. However, Megaforce Red takes the deathblow meant for them before Robo Knight & the Gold Samurai Ranger arrive to cover their escape. With Troy's wounds tended to as Robo Knight suggests augmenting their power techniques to fight Freaknog, the vassals & Antonio agree to fight alongside the Mega Rangers. The next day, the teams learn to combine their power technique, Symbol Power abilities & manage to succeed as Troy comes to & assures Kevin that everything would work out, as Lauren Shiba arrives with a solution to the crisis. By then, as Vrak's plan to drown Harwood County with the Sanzu River's waters is revealed to Octoroo's shock, the two teams arrive to stop it only to be forced to fight the Red Nighlok Ranger in order to hold him until Megaforce Red arrives & uses a Symbol-powered Flametornado Card to free the Red Samurai Ranger from Vrak's hold. The two teams proceed to fight their way through the Loogies & Moogers. As the others use their power technique/Symbol Power combos to overpower Freaknog, Megaforce Red Ultra Mode & the Red Samurai Ranger Shark Attack Mode manage to defeat phantoms of Vrak's Warstar Agent & Earth Armor guises before regrouping with the others to finish the fight with the Super Samurai Rangers & a Miracle Gosei/Knight Dynamic combo. As this occurred, going ahead of Uncle Bulk & getting lost, Spike Skullovitch witnesses the platoon of Nighloks that Octoroo gathered to reclaim the river. However they are confronted by a mysterious group of Power Rangers who wipe out Octoroo's troops quickly. They then morph into past Red Rangers & the Red Ranger uses the Ranger Operator Series Red powers to summon the Rail Blaster with which Octoroo is finally destroyed for good. The mysterious rangers then spot Spike watching them & tell him that they are from the future, & they ask him to keep their presence a secret before leaving. In order to allow them to defeat Vrak & Freaknog, the Mega Rangers use a special card to provide Jayden's vassals each with the power to morph into their Ultra Mode (including Antonio for the first time) & combining their powers the two are beaten, however Vrak sends the Sanzu River heading towards a portal Harwood County. Jayden suggests to his vassals that they use the sealing symbol to push back the Sanzu waters, confident that they are strong enough together to use it. The Mega Rangers then use their defence cards to close the portal, & by combining their efforts, Harwood County is saved. However at this point Vrak enlarges with the Zombats while Freaknog assumes his second life. The assembled teams battle in the Gosei Great Grand Megazord & the Claw Armor Megazord with the LightZord & Hyper Zord providing backup. Though Freanog is destroyed, Vrak survived & attempts to destroy the robots with his signature attack. With the Samurai Rangers' encouragement, the Mega Rangers form the Ultra Gosei Great Grand Megazord & manage to take down Vrak with the Symbol Power Mega Strike. Later, the Samurai Rangers & Mentor Ji bid a final farewell to the Mega Rangers & Tensou before leaving. The Mega Rangers remark on how close a samurai's bond is, & Troy suggests they all become samurai. However the others don't like the idea of Troy being their lord, so the idea is quickly dropped & the friends head back to the Command Center. Characters Mega Rangers Samurai Rangers And Introducing Allies *Gosei *Tensou *Mentor Ji *Lauren Shiba *Farkas Bulkmeier *Spike Skullovitch Villains *Vrak (Nighlok Form) **Vrak (Warstar Agent Form) **Vrak (Earth Armor Form) * Warstar ** Admiral Malkor ** Loogies *Nighloks **Vrak (Nighlok Form) ***Vrak (Warstar Agent Form) ***Vrak (Earth Armor Form) **Octoroo **Freaknog **Moogers Arsenal Zords *Ultra Gosei Great Grand Megazord **Gosei Great Grand Megazord ***Gosei Great Megazord ****Gosei Dragon Mechazord ****Gosei Phoenix Mechazord ****Gosei Snake Mechazord ****Gosei Tiger Mechazord ****Gosei Shark Mechazord ***Gosei Grand Megazord ****Lion Mechazord ****Sealion Mechazord ****Skylion Mechazord **Ultra Change Zord *Claw Armor Megazord **Samurai Megazord ***Lion FoldingZord ***Dragon FoldingZord ***Turtle FoldingZord ***Bear FoldingZord ***Ape FoldingZord **Claw Battlezord ***Samurai ClawZord *LightZord Legendary Ranger Modes * Legendary Ranger Modes for Power Rangers: Mega Samurai - The Movie: **Super Megaforce Red - Ranger Operator Series Red **Super Megaforce Blue - Red Overdrive Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Jungle Fury Red Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - SPD Red Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Red Mystic Ranger *The all-Red Change here is composed of the last five teams before Super Samurai. Category:Crossovers Category:Megaforce Category:Power Rangers Mega Samurai Category:Team-up Movies